vendredi 13
by azalea et sheina
Summary: Comment finir en beauté, une journée si mal commencée ?


Titre : Vendredi 13.

Auteur : Azaléa et Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing

Genre : PWP

Couples : 1x2x1, 3x4.

Disclameur : Nous ne faisons qu'emprunter les personnages…Snif.

Résumer : Comment finir en beauté, une journée si mal commencée ?

Vendredi 13. 

Duo :

C'était terrible ! Heero avait disparu depuis déjà plusieurs heures, à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un enlèvement. Depuis son départ, je me sentais diminué tant bien physiquement que mentalement. Ce qui m'inquiétais le plus, c'était que nous avions eu une brouillerie avant sa disparition. J'avais pourtant voulu étouffer cette dispute naissance en lui expliquant ce qui était vraiment arrivé. En voulant lui préparer un gâteau au chocolat, je l'avais oublié dans le four, ce qui enfuma l'appartement. Cette fumée noire et âcre avait remplie toute la pièce. La conséquence de mes talents culinaires avait fait entrer Heero dans une colère aussi noire que mon gâteau. Après cette catastrophe, Il était parti chercher un seau et un torchon. Puis me les avait tendu, en me menaçant d'un « omae o korosu », si je ne lavais pas rapidement la cuisine. Je le maudis de tous les noms et en particulier de morpion vu comment il avait pris ma délicate attention. Il s'était retourné et m'avait lancé un regard qui m'avait fait frissonner de tout mon corps. Il avait également frissonné sous le surnom que je lui avais donné. Heero fut tellement vexé qu'il m'avait menacé de dormir sur le canapé, annulant ainsi mon petit câlin du soir. Pour me venger, j'avais mis dans la machine à laver ses tee-shirts verts, ses spandex et ses chaussures. Tout avait été délavé et la machine était tombée en panne à cause de son arme restée dans la poche. J'avais essayé de minimiser les dégâts en démontant son arme pour la nettoyer, mais j'avais perdu un des ressorts. Et ce qui rajouta de l'huile sur le feu, c'est lorsque l'on sonna à la porte et que j'allais ouvrir sur une Réléna qui avait décidé de mettre des lentilles de contact rose fluo. Elle passa comme une furie devant moi, pour rejoindre la chambre d'Heero. La colère de mon amant était telle que j'entendis un objet se briser en un cri de rage. Je le rejoignais pour le soutenir et former une émeute afin de virer Réléna de notre appartement. Heero déchargea ses nerfs sur la folle en lui envoyant un coup du droit magistral. Ce qui eut pour effet de briser le nez de la chose. Lorsque le bonbon rose fut sorti en pleurant, Heero me hurla dessus. Et c'est d'humeur maussade que je descendis dans la cuisine afin de manger quelque chose. C'est à la manière solennelle d'un prêtre que j'ouvris le frigo. Je ne fis pas attention et, voulant boire quelque chose, pris le flacon de solution glycérolé (solution pour la peau) et le vida d'un cul sec. Je me sentis brusquement mal et accouru vers les toilettes, néanmoins je ne vis pas Heero qui venait de descendre et je le bousculais. Le pauvre se retrouva part terre et, comble de tout, je lui écrasais la main en lui passant dessus. Je voulus m'excuser gentiment, mais je ne pu contrôler mon estomac et je vomi sur lui. Heero, fou de rage, se releva et se mit à démolir tout l'appartement avant de le quitter précipitamment en claquant la porte derrière lui. Sous le coup de la peine, je partis dans notre chambre prendre son fusil pour mettre fin à mes jours. Malheureusement, je ratais mon coup et me tirais une balle dans la jambe. J'avais perdu tout espérance de retrouver la gentillesse d'Heero. À coup sur, il allait redevenir le soldat parfait. Mais il fallait que je sois fort car la Shinigami ne pouvait se laissez aller de la sorte. Je pris donc mon manteau et parti à sa recherche. Je parcouru la cité de long en large sans pour autant le retrouver, boitillant à cause de ma jambe. Heureusement j'avais bandé la plaie. Je me sentis pourtant perdre mes forces à cause de mon estomac redevenu dangereusement troublé. Une illumination formidable me traversa l'esprit et je pris donc le chemin de la maison de Quatre et de Trowa. Quatre saurait trouver une solution radicale. Je ne me trompais pas de chemin, comme à mon habitude. Je trouvais donc correctement la bonne direction. Une fois devant la bonne maison, je toquais et entrais directement. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte du salon, je vis Quatre embroché sur Trowa qui était entrain de crier le nom de son amant. Celui-ci était occupé à chatouiller Quatre qui hurlait :

- Oui Trowa ! Non Trowa !

Celui-ci se tortillait alors sur son amant augmentant encore le plaisir du français. Je les contournai en laissant le plus d'espace possible entre nous afin de me rendre dans la salle de bain. En entrant dans celle-ci, je vis Heero sortir de la douche pour me plaquer, comme un enrager, contre le mur. Remis de ma surpris je lui dit :

-Heero ton attitude est écoeurante. Pourquoi me rejettes-tu alors que maintenant tu veux me faire l'amour ?

Heero me pris aux mots et m'arracha littéralement mes vêtements pour me faire l'amour violement. C'est au comble du plaisir que l'on entendit des bruits de pas dans le hall. Heero eut juste le temps de me prendre dans ses bras et de nous mettre dans la douche, que la porte s'ouvrit sur nos amis se baladant en tenue d'Adam. À présent cachés dans la douche, nous ne pouvions faire qu'attendre. Nous nous rendîmes bien vite compte que c'était une grave erreur, car il m'était impossible de garder silence avec Heero en moi. Je ne pu m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement lorsque Heero joui en lui. C'est alors que Trowa ouvrit le rideau. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il nous découvrit en pleine action.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites là ?

C'est alors qu'il remarqua la jambe en sang de Duo. Il lui dit:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta jambe ?

Je dis dans un souffle :

-Je me suis tiré une balle avec le fusil anglais d'Heero.

-Mon fusil ! S'exclama Heero.

- C'est gentil tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Heero finit par s'éloigner de moi en disant :

-Je sais, je suis un iceberg.

Heero :

C'est alors que Quatre se colla au dos de Trowa en frottant son gadget aux limites de son intimité. Ce simple contact exista Trowa au maximum, ce qui eut pour effet le retournement de la situation. Trowa se retourna en planquant Quatre contre le mur de la salle de bain. L'arabe avait la peau douce grâce à la solution d'argile que Trowa lui avait étendu sur le corps quelques heures auparavant, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter encore l'excitation du français. Cependant, Quatre fut blessé dans son amour propre en pensant que Trowa voulait absolument avoir le pouvoir sur lui. Il partit donc, vexé, de la pièce. C'est alors que Trowa se retourna pour voir que nous avions repris notre occupation, décoiffant mon amant. Soudain, la jambe blessée de Duo se déroba sous lui. Il se cogna la tête et tomba ainsi dans les pommes, dans mes bras. Il nous fallut un moment, à Trowa et moi, pour nous rendre compte de ce qui venait de sa passer. Ayant, quelques temps auparavant, repris possession de l'intimité du natté, je me retirai de lui de façon doucereuse. Je sorti ensuite de la douche en l'emportant et en fermant l'eau. Je me plaçai ensuite devant Trowa. Un éventail de choix s'offrait désormais à nous. Il y avait : retrouver Quatre, emmener duo à l'hôpital, soigner Duo et le coucher dans l'une des chambres ou encore, faire revenir Trowa parmi nous, car il était toujours stupéfait du départ précipité de son amant.

J'optais pour la solution 4 suivie par la 3. Cette journée était devenue véritable circuit parsemé d'obstacles. Je pris Duo dans mes bras et senti alors une perle de sang couler le long de mon corps. Trowa devait absolument rectifier la situation avec son ange avant qu'il ne nous fasse une dépression. Il orienta Heero vers une chambre pour soigner et déposer Duo. Lorsque ce fut fait, l'on entendit le son d'un violon, comparable au chant des sirènes. L'on prit la direction de cette mélodie et en entrant dans la chambre, l'on découvrit Quatre assit sur son lit entrain de jouer du violon complètement nu. Cette scène était idéale pour tout bon Lemon. Trowa s'approcha, Quatre arrêta de jouer et le français caressa son ange en insistant bien sur les zones sensibles. Lorsque je sortis de la pièce, Quatre était assit à califourchon sur son compagnon. Je pris la direction de la chambre du natté. Sitôt entrer, je recevait un petit démon dans les bras. La capacité qu'il avait de se remettre de toutes blessures était incroyable. La façon dont il se trémoussait autour de moi fit apparaître, au grand jour, la véritable nature du soldat parfait. Je le lançais sur le lit et bondit, à mon tour, sur lui. Le sourire de Shinigami éclaira le visage de ma future victime. Je voulu alors savourer le goût de sa peau et me mis à l'embrasser, d'abord dans le cou, puis descendant lentement jusqu'à son nombril. Les soupirs de plaisir de Duo ne se firent pas attendre. Je saisi ensuite son membre fièrement dressé et commençais un lent mouvement de vas et viens. Les soupirs se transformèrent en gémissement de plus en plus plaintifs qui devinrent cris de plaisir lorsque j'accélérai le rythme. Mais Shinigami, toujours présent, voulu prendre le contrôle et retourna la situation. Il se trouvait maintenant au-dessus de moi. Plus que jamais décidé à continuer, il mit ses doigts dans ma bouche. Je les humectai avec désir, avant qu'il ne les fasse glisser le long du corps de mon corps et de les placer à l'entrée de mon inimité. Lorsqu'il entra le premier doigt, je me cambrai sous le début du plaisir ressentit. Suivirent, deux autres doigts pour finir par se mouvoir en moi. Une fois que Duo fut certain de mon excitation, il les remplaça par son sexe gorgé de désir. Il imposa alors un rythme complètement saccadé ce qui me fit littéralement jouir de plaisir. Et comme pour prouver ses faits, le natté se libéra suivit de moi même. Nos cris de plaisir, ne firent qu'un comme nos cœurs et nos esprits à cet instant. Duo libéra mon intimité et se coucha à mes côtés. Nous finîmes par nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Conclusion, même si cette journée avait très mal commencé, la soirée fut l'une des manières les plus explicites de montrer une réconciliation.

Owari.

Azaléa et Sheina.

Le 22 avril 2006, à 18h15.


End file.
